Talvez
by whatrain
Summary: Porque talvez não seja sobre racionalização. Talvez seja sobre sentir. NejiHina com menção de SasuNaru e TemaTen
1. Capítulo 1: Casamento

**Capítulo I - Casamento**

Ele estava anestesiado, paralisado, tinha congelado completamente ao ouvir as palavras felizes de sua prima, seguida de um pergunta extremamente assustadora.

- Neji-Niisan, Tenten-chan, eu vou me casar com o Naruto-kun! – Hinata estava realmente feliz ao dizer isso e em parte, isso era o que o incomodava mais – E eu queria pedir que vocês dois fossem os padrinhos!

Neji não conseguiu responder nada a sua prima e ao seu agora noivo que estava sentado ao lado dela. Ainda estava absorvendo o fato de que Hinata iria se casar, chegava a soar absurdo. Mas ao contrário dele, Tenten, que estava sentada ao lado do Hyuuga, não perdeu tempo e abraçou Hinata cheia de empolgação. Neji não pode deixar de sorrir, Tenten era assim mesmo e talvez fosse esse jeito meigo e feliz dela de ser que o tivessem cativado... Não, capturado seria mais adequado, visto que já estavam namorando a mais de quatro anos.

O Hyuuga engoliu sua incapacidade de aceitar o fato de sua prima se casar com aquele 'moleque' – que já não era moleque faz tempo – E engoliu também o grande arrependimento que sentia em ter aceitado sair para jantar a 4. Sim, a 4, Ele e Tenten e Hinata e Naruto. Suspirou aborrecido, indo a esse encontro ou não, uma hora ele teria que saber, não?

Então cumprimentou Naruto, parabenizando-o e depois desejou felicidades a sua prima num rápido e tímido abraço, logo que Tenten a soltou. Parecendo, quem sabe, até um pouco feliz pela notícia. Mas ele acrescentou algo a mais.

-... E sobre sermos padrinhos, nós aceitamos... É claro, se Tenten não tiver nada contra. – Tenten sorriu e respondeu que também aceitava. E Neji não pode deixar de dar um discreto sorriso ao ver a reação da prima á resposta.

- Obrigada Nji-Niisan, e-eu fiquei com medo de que você não aceitasse, porque v-você não gosta muito do Naruto-kun... – Ela perecia mais feliz que antes até, se é que isso era possível. Naruto falou algo não se importar com que 'aquele idiota' pensava dele, mas Neji não estava prestando atenção.

E da conversa que tiveram a partir dali, naquela noite, Neji não se lembrava de muita coisa no dia seguinte. Talvez porque sequer participara daquela conversa verdadeiramente, apenas concordava ou fazia um pequeno comentário quando necessário.

O casamento seria daqui a dois meses, isso ele lembrava bem de ter escutado Naruto dizer. E também lembrava de o quanto Hinata parecia feliz com tudo aquilo. Neji não conseguia entender como ela podia ser tão tola de se casar com um imbecil que a fizera sofrer por tantas vezes... E também não conseguia entender como ele podia ser tão tolo se preocupando a toa assim com sua Prima.

Ah! Era verdade. Aqueles dois ou três anos que o 'Naruto-kun' esteve sumido por causa de um treino qualquer fora decisivo na relação do Hyuuga e sua prima. Aprendera a conviver com ela, gostar dela, aceitar o jeito dela de ser e até a se preocupar com ela. Lembrava-se também que aprendera a reconhecer sua força, sim, pois ele a ajudou a melhorar nesse tempo que Naruto esteve fora e ele viu que ela era realmente forte e esforçada.

Parou de pensar nisso, tinha coisas a fazer, afinal não era um desocupado qualquer. Fazia parte da ANBU e provavelmente já tinha alguma nova missão para cumprir.

Também tinha Tenten, ela era sua namorada e não podia ficar por aí com os pensamentos focados em outra, mesmo que essa outra, fosse sua prima. O namoro deles era normal. Normal porque não tinha nada de excepcional nisso e nem pelo que ele sentia por ela, porque na verdade, o sentimento surgiu com o tempo. Para ele estava bom, pretendia pedi-la em casamento logo, mas agora teria que esperar o casamento de Hinata passar, achava que ficar dando uma cerimônia em cima da outra era irritante.

Mas diferente do que o herdeiro da família secundária pensara antes, ele não tinha missões para cumprir. Pelo jeito não teria muito com o que ocupar sua cabeça nesses 2 meses, a não ser os assuntos de sua família, coisas como quem herdaria a liderança do clã e outros tipos de burocracia. A burocracia que ele pensava e se forçava a acreditar do fundo de sua alma que gostava, e teria que gostar, pois agora que Hinata estava se casando, ele era o mais cotado para ser o herdeiro do posto de líder e ele se forçava a acreditar que isso o agradava.

E os dois meses estavam se passando mais devagar do que o Hyuuga gostaria que fosse. Sua falta de missões deixava-o com tempo o suficiente para sair com Tenten e fazer aquelas coisas inúteis que namorados fazem. E isso só o irritava mais, porque parecia que toda a Vila estava empolgada como casamento de sua prima, mas ele simplesmente fingia não se importar e realmente todos achavam que ele não estava se importando como casamento, tanto que isso lhe rendeu uma repreensão por parte de Tenten, que fez questão de lembrar que eram padrinhos e que ele precisava parecer pelo menos um pouquinho feliz na cerimônia da jovem Hyuuga. E para que isso? Ah...Essa história de casamento estava começando a irritar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Os Sonhos

Capítulo II – Os Sonhos.

"_- Ne-Neji-niisan, e-ele... – ela tomou um pouco de ar para conseguir falar em meios a lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e molhavam a minha camisa. Não era a primeira vez que ela voltava assim para casa e isso era extremamente irritante. Isso porque, sempre que eu a via chorando daquele jeito, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ficar apenas assistindo. Então, ali estava ela, com a cabeça enfiada no meu peito, agarrando meu pescoço, me falando a respeito de seu namoro problemático – E-ele terminou t-tu...tudo. Ele d-disse que ia atrás d-do... D-do Uchiha e fi-ficar com ele. _

_E então, ela se pos a chorar novamente. Foi aí que eu percebi como aquele jeito triste com que ela se lamentava e soluçava agarrada a mim, me atingia em cheio. Eu tive vontade de matar aquele moleque, ressuscita-lo e depois, mata-lo novamente. Então, me recompus e tirei esses pensamentos inúteis da cabeça, peguei Hinata no colo e a levei para o seu quarto._

_Chegando lá, a deitei suavemente em sua cama e dei as costas, na intenção de ir embora. Mas ela me segurou pela mão e pediu, antes mesmo que eu pudesse virar para encará-la._

_- Neji, não me deixa sozinha... – E eu sabia que não conseguiria negar esse pedido a ela, me sentei ao lado da cama dela e apertei a mão pela qual ela me impedira de ir._

_- Não vou. Nunca. – As palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca e o sorriso singelo que se formou nos lábios dela me fez não ficar arrependido delas. Ela dormiu e eu, não iria faltar com minha palavra indo embora simplesmente. Encostei minha cabeça na cama dela, mas sem intenção de adormecer e desfiz o contato de nossas mãos._

_Mas o sono era muito e eu acabei me rendendo a ele. Quando abri os olhos, nossas mãos estavam novamente enlaçadas e havia um lençol me protegendo do pouco frio que fazia, eu tentei, mas não sorrir diante daquilo e ao jeito doce como ela dormia, era praticamente impossível, assim como era praticamente impossível resistir ao impulso de selar os lábios dela com os meus. Mas para Hyuuga Neji, praticamente impossível não impediu de desfazer o contato de nossas mãos mais uma vez e ir tomar o café da manhã._

Neji acordou mal-humorado pela incontável vez. Agora, nesse último mês que havia se passado, sonhos estranhos sobre lembranças dele e sua prima o atormentavam e hoje, por acaso, ele tivera o pior de todos.

Talvez não fosse tão por acaso assim. Depois de tomar banho e o café da manhã, Neji lê um bilhete colado na Geladeira de sua Casa:

_"Neji,_

_Não vá se esquecer da Festa de Noivado da Hina-chan! Somos os padrinhos delas não podemos faltar de jeito algum._

_Com amor, _

_Tenten."_

Como se realmente ele fosse se esquecer da Festa de Noivado de Hinata. Ficava imaginando o quanto Hiashi deveria estar decepcionado pelo péssimo gosto de sua filha. Claro que Naruto era um dos melhores Ninjas da Vila e era cotado para ser o próximo Hokage, mas Neji ainda achava que aquele garoto-raposa não era digno de se casar com sua prima.

Resolveu parar de vez de pensar nessas coisas, era daquele garoto que Hinata gostava e é com ele que ela seria feliz, fim da história. Mas Neji sabia muito bem que existiam muito mais coisas por dentro dessa "história".

Resolveu ir treinar ou fazer qualquer tipo de coisa útil para parar de pensar nessas coisas inúteis, Naruto era um bom partido para Hinata e não havia porque ficar questionando isso ou não, e ainda era o padrinho do casamento, tinha que tentar se mostrar pelo menos conformado.

Jantar de noivado. Definição? Convenção para avisar todo mundo do que eles já sabem. Nesse caso, que a Jovem herdeira do clã Hyuuga, Hinata estava se casando com o Garoto-Raposa Uzumaki Naruto. Neji estava na entrada da mansão Hyuuga de braço dado á Tenten. Tivera que se ausentar da mansão para buscá-la, essas coisas que "cavalheiros" fazem. Assim que entraram foram procurar os noivos para, mais uma vez, parabenizá-los e Tenten fazia questão de falar com o pai de Hinata e quem mais houvesse para dar felicitações.

Cada vez mais pessoas chegavam... Até mesmo alguns shinobis de Suna, aquele grandão com uma maquiagem estranha e aquela Namorada do Nara. Foi então que Neji sentiu-se ser puxado por alguém: Tenten. Quando se deu conta estava junto das estrelas da Noite, os noivos e mais outro casal.

- Tenten-chan, você me perguntou quem iriam ser os padrinhos do Naruto-kun não é mesmo? – disse docilmente a Hyuuga – Pois então são eles!

Neji não havia reparado direito em quem eram aqueles dois que estavam juntos ali, então o antigo sensei dele e a colega de time seriam os padrinhos? Que original. Haruno Sakura, a antiga colega de time, não tardou em começar algum assunto qualquer com Hinata e Tenten... Então de repente Neji se viu preso numa conversa com Uzumaki Naruto e Hatake Kakashi... Mas não ia duvidar que as coisas pudessem piorar.

- Um minuto da sua atenção, por favor! – Pediu Hyuuga Hiashi, em pé diante da mesa de jantar cheia de gente -... Queria agradecer a todos que vieram a este jantar para prestigiar o Noivado de minha Filha, Hyuuga Hinata com o Jovem Uzumaki Naruto! – A fala foi seguida de palmas calorosas de todos, mas o pai da noiva pediu para que fizessem silêncio novamente. E começou um discurso irritante sobre como os dois foram feitos um para o outro e o quanto a união dos dois o agradava. Foi quando ele pediu para que todos fizessem um brinde. Todos ergueram seus copos, menos Hinata, a jovem noiva tinha soltado um soluço após o discurso e começou a desabar em choro. Primeiro pensaram que de emoção, mas na intensidade que ela estava chorando e o fato dela ter saído da mesa correndo, fez com que até o mais otimista dos observadores mudasse de idéia.

Dali pra frente foi uma confusão total. Naruto e as amigas de Hinata foram atrás dela, os convidados não sabiam o que fazer, cada um formava sua própria versão sobre o fato... No fim, acabou que, todos foram embora gradualmente.

Assim que terminou de ajudar seu Tio a dispensar os convidados, Neji se juntou ou grupo que esperava por Hinata. A Hyuuga estava trancada em seu quarto e por mais que Naruto, Tenten ou Sakura chamasse e batesse a porta, ela se recusava abrir, ou mesmo responder. O invés de chamar ou bater como os outros, o Hyuuga estava calado. Tentando resolver por si o mistério sobre o porquê do choro repentino da Prima. Por mais que pensasse, a única hipótese que podia formar era que ela estava com medo de se casar, mas ela sempre fora apaixonada por Naruto, então, estava fora de cogitação.

O tempo foi passando e a de cabelos rosáceos não conseguia ficar de olhos abertos, bem como sua amiga dos coques cor de chocolate. Coube a Neji então, a tarefa de acompanhá-las até em casa sem que dormissem no meio da rua. Naruto, claro, se recusava a sair de frente da porta de Hinata. Mas um pouco e talvez ele a arrombasse.

O Gênio Hyuuga voltou para casa pensando em como tirar Hinata de seu confinamento voluntário, foi então que olhou para cima, observando a mansão, e viu que o quarto de sua prima tinha uma Janela. Era isso! Como não tinha pensado antes? A janela estava aberta, era só entrar e convencê-la a sair logo.

A Noiva estava agarrada ao seu travesseiro chorando incansavelmente. Ela tentava se convencer que não sabia o porquê que tinha começado a chorar após o discurso de seu Pai. Ela fingia que não estava morrendo de medo se casar e que Naruto era o homem perfeito para ela. Mas é difícil mentir para si mesmo. Foi quando ela ouviu um barulho vindo da janela... Seria Naruto? A Hyuuga levantou os olhos para ver, mas se deparou coma figura imponente de seu primo Hyuuga Neji. Escondeu seu rosto novamente no travesseiro, ela não queria falar com ninguém.

Neji não fora em direção a ela, tampouco disse palavra alguma, apenas ativou seu Byakugan e ficou olhando para a porta. Depois de alguns segundos, ele o desativou e se sentou como quem não quer nada, ao lado de Hinata, na cama.

- Ele dormiu, não vai poder nos ouvir. – Disse ele, direto. Hinata ficou olhando para o primo por algum tempo antes de perguntar com voz de choro.

- N-Naru-ruto?

- Exatamente. Se ele nos ouvisse conversando iria se irritar e provavelmente, arrombar a porta para arranjar confusão comigo. – Neji explicou calmamente e então, passou a encarar a prima cujas lágrimas caiam dos olhos sem que ela fizesse esforço algum para isso – E então? O que foi aquilo no jantar?

Hinata pensou em mil e uma desculpas. Pensou em um milhão de jeitos de tentar escapar da pergunta, pensou em tudo que fosse possível para não dar a resposta verdadeira, mas ela precisava desabafar. E se tinha alguém que ela tinha certeza que não faria fofoquinhas, esse alguém era ele.

- E-Eu...Eu est-estou com mui-muito medo de m-me ca-casa-sar, Neji... – Ela disse em meio a soluços. O Primo não pode deixar de ficar surpreso, porque esperava tudo, menos essa resposta.

- Medo? Do que exatamente...? – Ele perguntou tentando compreender melhor. Hinata desistiu de tentar esconder alguma coisa dele, precisava contar para alguém, se não, explodiria.

- E-eu ach-acho q-que nã-não gosto ma-mais do na-Naruto-k-kun c-como an-antes... – a jovem noiva respondeu e começou a chorar com mais vontade. Neji suspirou e se pos de pé, puxou-a pelo braço e a abraçou carinhosamente, surpreendendo-a totalmente. Desde quando Neji fazia esse tipo de coisa? Então, ele perguntou calmamente para ela em seu ouvido.

- Tem algum _outro_ envolvido nisso? – Hinata queria desabafar, mas não era para tanto.

- Não. – mentiu ela. Mas a Hyuuga sabia bem que tinha – e muito- a ver com _outro_.

- Entendo. – Ele disse encerrando essa parte – Provavelmente, isso deve ser só nervosismo pela grande decisão que você está tomando. Não se desespere tanto. – Disse o da família secundária. Hinata afirmou com a cabeça e o abraçou mais forte. Ficaram assim por muito tempo ainda. Então Neji se manifestou.

- Você deve estar cansada... Vá dormir, depois converse com o Naruto, estou certo que ele entenderá. – E então se separou da prima. Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça e surpreendendo-a novamente, Neji beija a testa dela carinhosamente antes de sair, deixando uma Hinata estática e com cara de boba no quarto.

* * *

Gente desculpa pela demora viu? 

Mas é que eu tô meio desacostumada a escrever e também estou em semana de teste, pra variar ... e o capítulo tá bem maior tbm X)

Portanto, não me matem pelos meus pequenos assassinatos de português e nonsenssices.

Eu quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixou review Aqui as respostas:

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**: Bom, é que eu tenho uma certa atração por drama XD Então, na verdade, ainda não decidi se coloco eles juntos ou não no final, mas caso não e o Neji fique com a Tenten, eu aviso X) Valeu /o/

**Akasuna no Naty**: É por aí que eu estou pensando em terminar \o\ destino cruel Ruleia! XDDDD

/o/

**Larry A. K. McDowell**: Bah, sem comentários, Neji e Hinata são muito fofos juntos Destino cruel Ruleia! XDDDD2 XD

**Marih-chann** Mais um odiadora de NejiTenten... Acho que é melhor fazer um final alternativo HUAHsuhUAHSUh

Ah vai, drama é tão mais legal X) Mas como eu disse, num decidi ainda \o\


	3. Capítulo 3: Mentiras e Verdades

**Capítulo III - Mentiras e Verdades, Verdades e Mentiras. Parte I**

Foi no dia seguinte mesmo, Hinata não queria adiar a conversa com seu noivo. Não agüentava mais se atordoar com os porquês e se culpar pelo que sentia e escondia, não só de Naruto, mas de todos. A Hyuuga não teve o trabalho nem de ter que procurá-lo, ele estava na mansão, tinha dormido ali mesmo esperando-a. Quando saiu de seu quarto, ali estava. O Uzumaki sentado de maneira desleixada recostado á parede em frente á sua porta. Ela se abaixou até ele e o chamou levemente tentando acordá-lo e foi bem sucedida. Ele acordou gritando e fazendo escândalo, perguntando se ela estava bem, o que tinha acontecido, se ele tinha dormido muito, tudo de uma vez só. Hinata sorriu apenas, disse a ele que era melhor irem tomar café e que depois precisavam conversar, Naruto entendeu que o assunto seria os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Assim que terminaram, se dirigiram ao quarto de Hinata, para que pudessem ter maior privacidade, e assim que Naruto entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, a menina dos olhos perolados fitou o chão melancolicamente, tentando achar as palavras para começar a conversa, mas como não encontrou um jeito, achou melhor ir direto ao assunto.

- Naruto, eu... Eu não sei mais o que eu sinto por você, é tão confuso e... E logo agora, pertíssimo do nosso casamento, e... – mas ela fora cortada antes de terminar.

- Hina-chan... - ele disse pegando as mãos dela – Isso...Isso é só nervosismo, se acalme... Olha, se você não estiver preparada pra casar agora, nos podemos...

- ...a quem estamos querendo enganar Naruto? – Hinata soltou a frase sem olhá-lo, ainda fitando o chão – A quem? Você só está comigo porque o Uchiha morreu não é? –Ela deu um sorriso triste, como de quem ri da própria desgraça – Sim, porque era dele que você gostava não é? E de tanto você me enxotar, de tanto você me fazer sofrer... E-Eu – Ela inspirou bem fundo e tomou coragem, precisava dizer – Eu me apaixonei por outro. Pela pessoa errada, de novo. Sendo assim, não há mais motivos para que eu queira me casar com você e vice-versa. Acho que... Nunca houve. – Constatou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, quase reiniciando a choradeira do dia anterior. Naruto, então, levantou o rosto de sua noiva e na expressão do loiro não havia nem a confiança e nem a contagiante alegria de sempre.

- Eu entendo Hinata. Eu errei. Errei muito com você. E entendo que você tenha se apaixonado por outro, sei que você deve estar confusa, mas... Me dá um chance? Deixa eu tentar fazer você esquecê-lo? Deixa eu tentar te fazer e nos fazer feliz, pra me redimir de tudo de ruim que eu te fiz passar? – Hinata sabia que lutar por quem ela realmente amava não daria em nada, pelo menos com seu "noivo", teria uma chance de ser feliz. Já havia considerado e reconsiderado milhões de opções e essa era única que poderia dar certo. Ela o abraçou e no segundo seguinte, pareciam de novo, o casal mais feliz da face da Terra. No Final Tudo se resolveu.

xXxXx

- Neji, você tá me ouvindo? – Tenten chamou depois de perguntar á ele mais de 3 vezes o que ele achava de seu vestido. O Hyuuga, por sua vez, estava tão compenetrado se indagando como sua prima havia se recuperado do incidente do jantar tão rapidamente que, se ele achava que não podia se importar menos com a roupa que ia usar no casamento, estava errado. Apenas voltou seu olhar para ela, mostrando que realmente, não estava prestando atenção.

E lá estavam eles numa loja qualquer de Konoha escolhendo as roupas que iriam usar, afinal, eram padrinhos e não podiam fazer feio, era o que Tenten já dissera um sem-número de vezes só hoje.

- E o que você acha desse vestido? – Perguntou a namorada de Neji, já cansada de repetir essas mesmas palavras.

- Hmm... Não é chamativo demais? – Como se Tenten realmente fosse ligar para a opinião dele. Ela simplesmente ignorou a resposta dele e se dirigiu ao caixa, como numa vingança muda. Neji não deu importância. Estava contente pelo fato de só faltarem duas semanas para o casamento, queria se livrar logo desses malditos pensamentos que tomavam conta de sua cabeça. E de alguma maneira, ver Hinata se casando parecia um bom jeito de fazê-lo.

xXxXx

- Bom Hinata, não foi um do meu melhores trabalhos mas... Até que ficou bom. – Disse a nem sempre bem humorada Senhora Haruno, mãe de Sakura, uma das mais renomadas costureiras de Konoha.Ela fora encarregada de fazer o vestido e era hoje a última prova.

-O que você ta dizendo Haruno-san? Você é genial! Quando EU me casar com o MEU Shikamaruzinho eu quero que você faça o meu vestido tambééééém! – Disse Yamanaka Ino animadíssima, talvez com o casamento, porque ela não parecia precisar de motivo algum para agir assim.

- Ah Hinata-chan, ficou mesmo incrível! – Elogiou Haruno Sakura que também estava ali junto ás amigas na última prova – Aliás, a Tenten não veio até agora...O que será que houve?

- Ah Deixa a Tenten pra lá, agora, Senhora Haruno, o que você acha de mudar o babado daquela última parte de cima do lado esquerdo ascendente? – Sugeriu a (sempre) animadíssima Ino.

- Ma-Mas Ino-chan, eu não acho q-que deva mudar algo no vestido... – Respondeu a tímida Hinata, que, apesar de ser a figura principal, nem havia se manifestado ainda. – O vestido de Haruno-san ficou realmente perfeito! – sorriu ela no final.

- Que seja... – Ino cruzou os braços e fez cara de emburrada.

- Bom, então eu vou dar os últimos retoques e a próxima vez que você entrar nesse vestido de novo estará casando, querida! – Finalizou a mãe de Sakura com uma risada solitária de sua própria piada.

- Está bem! – disse a gentil Hyuuga - Vou tirar o vestido agora... – E se dirigiu a um dos banheiros da mansão, junto com a costureira, já que o vestido era complicado demais para ser tirado sozinho. Isso Deixou a Haruno mais nova e a Yamanaka sozinhas na sala-de-estar. A loira, de língua afiadíssima, olhou para os dois lados e não tardou a comentar para sua amiga de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Sabe, o casamento é da Hinata com o Naruto, mas parece que quem menos está animado com isso tudo, são eles. – Ino pára para pensar, nem no momento que lhe deram a notícia eles pareciam animados, isso era particularmente entranho - Principalmente a Hinata, sabe, é o CASAMENTO dela e ela se comporta como se...- pausou um momento procurando a palavra certa – Como se ela não quisesse realmente casar, com se tanto fizesse.

Sakura já ia abrir a boca, mas não teve chance de responder, pois fora interrompida pelo "assunto" e sua mãe que haviam chegado. A jovem Hyuuga se despediu da Senhora Haruno e logo se sentou num dos sofás da sala para dar atenção as suas amigas. Ela foi seguida por Sakura e Ino, que, sem motivo aparente ainda estavam de pé.

- Er... Hinata, precisamos falar com você. É que... – Disse Ino sem sequer saber se Sakura apoiava seu ponto de vista.

- É que você está agindo estranho. Sabe, você vai se casar, é um dos passos mais importantes da sua vida e você age como... Como se não fosse! Por Deus, Hina, você saiu chorando sem motivo na festa de noivado! O que ta havendo? – Completou a Haruno, mostrando que compartilhava da mesma opinião da Loira ao seu Lado.

Um incômodo silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Hinata era acusada de não ligar para o seu casamento por suas amigas, e a ré não conseguia tirar os olhos de seus próprios pés. Ela não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer, poderia mentir e dizer que estava tudo bem, que era só nervosismo, mas ela já tinha dito isso. Não, uma, duas, mas muitas vezes e as duas não se deixaram enganar. Eram suas amigas.

Talvez fosse hora de contar a verdade de novo. Afinal, elas não iam espalhar isso para qualquer um...Ou iam? A Hyuuga começou a se desesperar, quando a possibilidade de todos descobrirem a farsa que era seu casamento passou pela sua cabeça. Se ela contasse, elas poderiam acabar deixando vazar. Era melhor não, não ia correr esse risco e...

- Hina, eu já sei de tudo... Tá? Eu sei o que tá acontecendo. É o Naruto não é? – Disse Sakura quebrando o silêncio delicadamente, já que seu tom de voz era quase um sussurro – Ele ainda não conseguiu esquecer o Sasuke, não é?

As outras duas olharam assustadas para ela. Ino não sabia que essa história dos dois era verdade e Hinata não sabia que Naruto havia contado á alguém, mas passado o choque, a noiva respondeu.

- Não é... Só isso. – ela disse chorosa – Depois que o Uchiha morreu, nós recomeçamos namorar, mas nunca mais foi a mesma coisa. Porque... – Ela exitou. Mas as duas pareciam tão preocupadas com ela, que Hinata viu que não iriam levar nada dito ali adiante. – Porque e-eu já não go-gosto do Naruto c-como antes. – Ela não pode evitar gaguejar. E agora, tentava segurar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

A dos cabelos rosáceos se sentou logo ao lado da amiga inconsolada, abraçando-a pelos ombros em seguida.

* * *

Uaaaaaaaaaaah Senhoras e Senhores!  
Pasmem! Não estou morta! 

**Neji:** Ainda...¬¬'  
**Baka Ana:** Te chamei não, viu. ¬¬''  
**Neji:** ¬¬'''

Pois é gente, muitos problemas, muita preguiça e falta de inspiração!

E o que deu?  
Um capítulo enorme de 5 páginas que pra não ficar tão diferente dos outros 2,  
separei em duas partes X) [Também como tempo que eu levei, não era pra menos XD  
Portanto, resposta ás reviews só amanhã quando eu postar a Parte 2 \o\ (Preguiça master)

Sobre algumas coisas: Sim, NarutoxSasuke. XD Me serviu muuito bem como desculpa XD E eu acho mesmo que o Sasuke-baka-kun é chegado a um loirO que gosta de falar datte-bayo.

E eu acho que acabei deixando a Hina-chan meio OOC XD Mas sei-lá cara, ela já é adultinha, tá na hora de mudar! X) E para mais informaçõe sobre Sra. Haruno visite minhas outras fics! X)

Ah! Queria dedicar esse(s) capítulo(s) a todas as pessoas que me fizeram bater meu record pessoal de reviews XDD Aos pessoals que tão enchendo a Página de NejixHina de fics e A Rhay, só pra ela ficar emocionada quando lê isso. HAUshuHAUshuHAs

**Diálogo mongolóide:**

**Baka Ana:** Hey, Neji, Hina-chan, o que a Porta disse pro armário? x3  
**Neji & Hina-chan:** O que? õ.o'  
**Baka Ana:** Que cabeção! HAUshuAHUshuAHsuhUAHSuhAs  
**Neji:** Estranha. u.u'  
**Hina-chan:** Num entendi. o.o'  
**Baka Ana:** Não?  
**Hina-chan**: Não.  
**Baka Ana:** Nem eu! HAUshuHAushUAHsuhAUHs  
**Neji:** Estranha² u.u'  
**Hina-chan:** õ.o'


	4. Capítulo 4: Verdades e Mentiras

**Capítulo IV – Mentira e Verdades, Verdade e Mentiras.**

**Segunda Parte.**

Neji deixou sua namorada em casa logo em seguida da sessão futilidade. A menina dos coques parecia ter esquecido completamente da última prova de Hinata e o gênio da Família Hyuuga não prestava atenção alguma quando o assunto era o casamento de sua prima.

Caminhava para casa, então. Sem saber que lá, logo na sala de estar da Grande mansão, três garotas estavam conversando sobre o que antes, só ele, Naruto e Hinata sabiam. Mas o fato é de que algo mais além do que ele sabia seria dito ali, algo que apenas Naruto e a própria Hinata sabiam.

Ele girou a maçaneta da porta, e antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma força para abri-la não pode deixar de escutar a exclamação que Ino acabou soltando mais alto que o necessário.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ AMA OUTRO? – A expressão de espanto da Yamanaka pela afirmação de Hinata de que seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa, só ficou ainda maior ao constatar que tinha falado do jeito errado, na hora errada. Todas as três passaram a encarar o Hyuuga como se o fato de ele estar entrando na própria casa fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

Neji não esboçou reação alguma, apenas passou direto pela sala, sem saber direito para onde ia, não ficaria ali, mas ao ouvir aquela frase, milhões de pensamentos começaram a surgir em sua cabeça. Será que sua prima tinha mentido para ele quando disse que não havia um _Outro_? Ou será que aquela exclamação da Yamanaka não era para Hinata e sim para a discípula da Godaime?

Ele se viu sentado na varanda da casa, e não pretendia sair dali tão cedo. Assim ele conseguiria pensar melhor e tiraria esse sentimento de ódio misturado com angústia que aquilo que ouvira causara nele da cabeça_. "É só pelo fato de Hinata ter mentido"_, se enganava ele, _"ciúmes? Porque eu teria ciúmes dela?"_. E apesar da resposta estar na ponta da língua, ele se recusava a responder.

xXxXx

Hinata estava desesperada. Sabia que não tinha contado á seu primo que gostava de outro, por motivos quase óbvios, mas e agora? Será que ele ligaria uma coisa a outra? É lógico que sim. Não era qualquer um, era Hyuuga Neji, o gênio dos Hyuuga.

- Ora Hinata, ele nunca vai saber que estávamos falando de você, todos pensam que você e Naruto são o casal perfeito... – Disse Ino tentando confortar a amiga, tomando cuidado para falar um tom bem mais discreto, agora.

- A Ino tem razão... Ele vai pensar que é comigo ou coisa parecida. – Disse docilmente a Haruno, sorrindo para a amiga. Hinata balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mostrando que concordava com o que elas estavam dizendo. Logo depois falou que precisava se retirar, antes mesmo de ouvir a opinião de suas amigas sobre a sua situação.

Precisava de um tempo só para ela, porque estava tudo errado, ela estava se enrolando nas próprias mentiras para esconder o que ela queria gritar aos quatro ventos. Mas há vezes em que precisamos ser fortes e somos fracos, há horas em que precisamos agir, mas ficamos parados. E era assim que Hinata se sentia, mas ela não conseguiu chorar, apesar da vontade. Talvez não houvessem mais lágrimas para derramar sobre isso tudo.

xXxXxX

Já era noite, e a Hyuuga não havia saído de seu quarto uma única vez durante esse meio tempo, foi então que ela ouviu uma batida_. "Toc, Toc"._ Alguém havia batido na porta do quarto de Hinata, mas ela não queria ver ninguém, então, simplesmente ignorou. Cinco minutos depois ouviu uma voz ameaçadora:

- Hinata, eu sei que você está aí. Abre logo essa porta ou eu juro que a ponho abaixo agora... – O tom de Neji era tão frio, que chegava a causar arrepios. Hinata que não queria mais confusão resolveu abrir a porta, já que sabia que seu primo não estava brincado. Ela o deixou entrar e depois fechou a porta, se recostando na mesma, encarando-o. Sabia que ele não estava ali á toa, tinha vendo tirar satisfações.

Neji ficou á frente dela. Sério. Apenas a encarava de volta e depois de algum tempo, mesmo que sua prima tivesse desviado o olhar, ele continuava encarando. E ficou assim ainda por algum tempo, antes das primeiras palavras saírem de sua boca.

- Isso... Tem algo acontecendo. Eu nunca planejei isso. – Neji baixou a cabeça e cerrou o punho direito, só para depois batê-lo com força na porta de onde a prima estava recostada, a milímetros do rosto da mesma. Tornando mínima a distância entre os dois. – E eu estou perdendo o controle... Não estou acostumado a isso. – seu tom era proporcional a distância entre eles.

Hinata apenas mantinha os olhos arregalados de medo e surpresa diante da atitude do primo. Seu coração batia rápido e ela não fazia idéia do que Neji estava falando. Ele suspirou. E ela tinha quase certeza de ter escutado um "_me rendo_" antes dele, sem mais nem menos, puxá-la para mais perto ainda e beijá-la.

Ela tentou resistir, ou pelo menos achava que sim. Aquele beijo era carregado de sentimentos frustrados dentro de ambos, era carinhoso e ou mesmo tempo, urgente, como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a poucos segundos. Hinata abraçava o primo como se ele pudesse sumir de uma hora para a outra, como acontecia em seus sonhos. Ele, não conseguia pensar em mais nada ou ninguém naquele momento. Era como se fossem os dois no mundo inteiro. Logo, o beijo foi ficando mais profundo e as carícias mais íntimas até que Neji finalmente tem um surto de consciência.

Estava beijando sua própria prima, assim, descaradamente, no quarto dela de jeito nem um pouco inocente. Ele ficou estático, seu olhar estava fixo no nada e sua respiração descompassada pelo _esforço_ feito. Hinata o fitava com o mesmo olhar que o encarava antes disso acontecer, ela mesma levou a mão aos lábios para então cair em si e perceber o que tinha feito. Estava noiva, tinha aceitado recomeçar com Naruto e estava ali a poucos segundos atrás dando uns amassos com seu primo.

- N-Neji...Eu... – Os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas, de alguma maneira, seu peito havia se enchido de esperanças de que sua paixão maluca por Neji fosse correspondida, mas ela fora interrompida pelo tom mais frio que o próprio poderia usar.

- Nada do que fizemos aqui realmente aconteceu, entendeu? – disse ele com um olhar indiferente que fez as lágrimas de Hinata começarem a cair.

- S-Sim... – ela conseguiu responder, segurando um soluço.

- Ótimo – respondeu ele ao se dirigir a porta para sair do quarto. Hinata queria correr atrás dele e perguntar por que ele tinha feito aquilo, mas suas pernas não se mexiam e sua voz parecia ter morrido em sua garganta. Aquilo era crueldade demais.

* * *

Gentem Como eu sou malvada de treminar um capítulo assim X3 

Mas algo eu já posso prometer: Final feliz! \o/

Uhul Agora Resposta para reviews, como prometido! X)

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell:** Naaah, NaruHina Non! XDD Mas até que para os Naruhineiros de plantão, o começo do capítulo anterior foi bem legal né? XD 

AHsuhuAHsuhas

**Yanagi Yuhiko:** NejiTen 4 eva \o XDDDD Amém o.o'

**Akasuna no Naty, Uchiha Mandy Lua & Daji-Chan:** Tranqüilas! O Neji num vai acabar com a Tenten nessa fic nem a pau Juvenal! XDD Isso deve sanar as preocupações de outros leitores tbm 8D HAushUAshuhAUShuh

**haru-e-k:** Non NaruHina ò.ó Ana não escrever NaruHina! XDDDDDDDD Naruto é do Sasuke-baka X)

**E - Pontas** 8D Valeu Tia Pontas C tinha comentado na minha fic já sim. E espero que tenha gostado desse _capítulo-só-pegação_ XDDD Apesar do momento malhação do Neji ouvindo a Ino falar X)

Ah meu, acho que agora até eu me mato eles num ficarem juntos XD

**Marih-chann:** Num tenha medo! Tuturutuuuuu! Vai ter Happy endin' XDDD Mas tadinha da Tenten T.T Não ficar com o Neji já é castigo o suficiente! XDDDD

**sakurasouke:** Whoa XD Inda bem que faço aula de espanhol \o\ (cofcofatéparecequeadiantacofcof) Então, pela campanha levantada por todo mundo, vai ter final feliz XDD Tadinhos deles T.T . Tem que ficar juntos \o/ Apesar do final desse capítulo ter sido meio Novela mexicana, no próximo tudo se resolve (acho...o.o''')

* * *

Ah...Acho que cabô. XD 

Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo de **Talvez** 8D

Não percam!

E não se esqueça de escrever (lembrete pra mim mesma XDD)

Valeu gente por ter deixado reviews porque, quando eu to com preguiça, são elas que me fazem mecher meu traseiro gordo e escrever X)!

Uaaaaaaaahá! Até o próximo e talvez último capítulo!

Té mais


	5. Capítulo 5: Fim da Noite, raiar do Sol

**Capítulo V – Fim da Noite, raiar do dia.**

A noite até que estava agradável. Estava andando, assim, sem direção e quando percebeu, estava em frente a mansão Hyuuga. Naruto, apenas sorriu, e pensou que já que tinha chegado ali, era bom fazer uma visita a á sua noiva.

Mas antes que ele pudesse tocar a campainha, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e ele deu de cara com um Neji muito irritado saindo de dentro da mansão á passos largos e fortes. O Portador da Kyuubi achou aquilo muito estranho, mas deu de ombros e aproveitou para entrar. Perguntou á uma das empregadas da casa por Hinata e descobriu que ele estava em seu quarto e que não havia saído dele quase o dia inteiro.

Ele bateu a porta, e a mesma cedeu logo após, estava aberta. Ele chamou por ela e foi entrando vagarosamente, só para vê-la sentada num canto qualquer com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorando. O Loiro correu até ela, e por mais que ele perguntasse, gritasse e a sacudisse, ela não dizia coisa alguma.

Naruto estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Então lembrou que Neji parecia muito irritado ao sair de casa. Ora! Talvez ele tivesse algo a ver com isso. Ah, e se tivesse... Ele iria pagar. O Uzumaki não tardou em sair logo em busca do Hyuuga. O achou pouco tempo depois, sentado num banco de uma praça qualquer. Naruto se sentou ao lado dele, mas Neji não esboçou reação alguma ao ato do Loiro.

- Sabe... – O Uzumaki começou – Fui vistar a Hinata e ela estava chorando bastante... – Ele esperou para ver se Neji justificaria algo após sua insinuação, mas ao ver que ele não iria dizer nada, continuou – Você não teria nada a ver com isso não, certo Neji?

- Talvez. - o Hyuuga respondera depois de algum tempo. Muita coisa estava se passando por sua cabeça.

- TALVEZ? Isso não é uma resposta que se dê a uma pergunta dessas, é sim ou nããão! – Naruto protestou, eloqüente.

- Como eu não leio mentes e não sei o que se passa pela cabeça de minha prima, tudo que posso afirmar é baseado em um achismo, ou seja, não posso afirmar com certeza que sim ou que não, visto que eu não a perguntei coisa alguma.

- ... – Naruto coça a cabeça – O que? – Neji suspira longamente.

- Esquece. – Logo o silêncio que se instalou a partir daí, fora interrompido por Neji.

- Naruto, Hinata disse que ama outro. – Ele disparou sem piedade do outro.

- Eu sei. E parece que não fui o único afetado por isso, não é... Neji? – O loiro disse num tom levemente acusador.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Neji respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você gosta dela não é?

- E o que te faz pensar isso?

- É só um palpite idiota. – Naruto sorriu – Desde que ela me contou, eu achei que a pessoa por quem ela se apaixonou podia ser você...

- Isso é impossível. – Neji o interrompeu.

- Por quê?

- Ora Naruto, eu não sou um cara legal e animado feito você, não a faço rir como você e alguns anos atrás eu sequer fiz questão de tratá-la bem, pelo contrário... – O Hyuuga disse num tom levemente irritado.

- Ainda bem né? Porque do cara animado e legal ela já não gosta mais. – Naruto riu após sua própria afirmação, Neji também deu um sorriso divertido, depois disso, o silêncio constrangedor novamente veio a tona, e seu algoz fora o mesmo de antes.

- Eu a beijei. – O Hyuuga admitiu. Seco. Direto. Sem eufemismos ou voltas sem fim. Sequer sabia ao certo, porque havia dito aquilo a Naruto.

- V-Vo...E-Ela...Porq...Deus! – Naruto não conseguia formular frase alguma, tamanho choque que a afirmação causara. – E o que ela fez?! – perguntou quase gritando.

- Ora...Ela correspondeu. – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Deus! E depois? – Naruto perguntou ainda em choque. Mas sua pergunta se perdeu ao vento, sem resposta alguma. Pelo estado em que ela se encontrava ele conseguia imaginar que não houvera um bom desfecho.

– Você gosta dela não é? – Silêncio. Mesmo assim, ele insistiu.

- Se você gosta dela de verdade, tem que falar pra ela! Ela não te rejeitou naquele beijo! O outro que ela ama pode ser você! – Neji pensou que era estranho ouvir isso do próprio Noivo dela.

- Você ainda pretende se casar com ela? – Perguntou ele num tom quase sarcástico, mas precisava dessa resposta.

- Não se a pessoa que ela amar corresponder ao sentimento dela. Não se isso a fizer triste! – A resposta fui apenas um "hmm" da parte do moreno. Naruto se irritou e gritou dessa vez.

- E É POR ISSO QUE EU TÔ TE PERGUNTANDO! Se você gosta dela vá lá falar com ela antes que eu te bata e te leve até lá a força... E sobre o casamento, eu dô um jeito. – O loiro já estava em pé, em frente ao Hyuuga.

- Eu não posso. – Neji respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Por quê?

- Há algo que eu preciso fazer, antes. – E então, ele se foi.

- Mal agradecido... – Naruto sussurrou ainda olhando na direção tomada por Neji. Então resolveu fazer seu caminho de volta para a mansão Hyuuga pra ver como Hinata estava.

Toc. Ela ouviu um som longínquo. Toc, Toc. Porta? É parecia alguém batendo nela... Toc, Toc, Toc. Mas afinal quem seria a essa hora da manhã? TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Já vou, Já vou! – Tenten exclamou de seu quarto quando constatou que as batidas já haviam se tornado um tanto quanto... Violentas. Ela colocou seu Hobby e foi atender quem quer que fosse às 5 da manhã. Abriu a porta e...

- Tenten, precisamos conversar. – Hyuuga Neji simplesmente murmurou entrando rapidamente pela porta e automaticamente se sentando no sofá da sala. A outra demorou a entender o que havia se sucedido talvez pela estranheza na atitude do namorado, ou talvez porque era mais devagar que o normal ao acordar. Neji a encarava impaciente, ela suspirou.

- Espero que seja realmente importante a ponto de você me acordar à uma hora dessas... – Disse a morena pouco antes de fechar a porta e se sentar em frente ao de olhos perolados, que parecia estranhamente nervoso. Não costumava ver Neji nesse tipo de estado. Ficaram bastante tempo em silêncio. Tenten não questionou. Anos de convivência com o Hyuuga a fizeram se acostumar a esse tipo de coisa.

- Tenten eu... – ele a encarava diretamente – Eu quero terminar.

Silêncio novamente.

Uma risada nervosa da jovem Mitsashi. Ela leva as mãos aos olhos e os coça, como que para acordar e só então pergunta.

- Tenho direito a uma explicação? – Tenten não esperava uma resposta positiva.

- Amo outra – O Hyuuga murmurou encarando o chão - Entenda, nunca havia percebido isso até conviver com a possibilidade de perdê-la para sempre. – Encarou- a – Não pense que o que tivemos não foi nada. Claro que foi. Não pense que nunca te amei, pois eu amei sim. Mas não como ela. – Ele fez uma pausa – Normalmente eu não faria as coisas desse jeito, mas se não for assim, eu realmente irei perdê-la. – Neji estava se sentindo incomodado. Não gostava de falar disso, desse tipo de coisa.

Tenten suspirou.

- É a Hinata? – perguntou.

- Faz diferença? – Ele ainda não havia se acostumado à idéia de assumir o que sentia pela prima. E estão respirou fundo. – É.

A morena sorriu melancolicamente. O que podia fazer? Poderia dizer que não, que queria que ele ficasse e então... Então o que? Ele não seria feliz junto dela. Era egoísmo, puro egoísmo. Pouco se importava se era Hinata ou não. Tenten não fazia a mínima questão de saber quando ou porque aconteceu, preferia não ter certeza. Não queria deixá-lo tentar ser feliz, mesmo assim...

- Vai. Corre atrás dela, diz o que sente. E faça o favor de ser feliz. – Ela disse apoiando o rosto em suas mãos. Neji, que por sua vez, demorou a realmente processar as palavras dela, sorriu. E assim, sem questionar ou comentar, levantou o rosto dela e lhe deu um terno beijo. Inocente e doce. Um beijo para dizer adeus.

Ao ouvir a porta fechar, que Tenten finalmente deixou que as lágrimas viessem. Não queria deixá-lo tentar ser feliz, mesmo assim, deixou pela mesma razão de querer o contrário.

Parado em frente á uma porta, um jovem via um preguiçoso sol se erguer na linha do horizonte. Conforme seus raios iam atingindo e iluminando a Vila Oculta da Folha, ele pensava no que fizera até agora e no que iria fazer, a partir de agora.

Assim como a noite que fora deixada para trás para a chegada do sol, Hyuuga Neji deixava para trás todo seu pudor e bom senso que o fizeram reprimir esse amor por tanto tempo. Não precisava mais deles, a noite havia terminado.

Entretanto, ainda havia um obstáculo pelo qual o pequeno sol precisava passar antes de brilhar com toda a sua intensidade. E por isso, ele respirava fundo. Não podia perder nem mais um minuto, nem mais um segundo. Seu peito palpitante esperava pelo momento de brilhar. Brilhar para ela. Não admitiu, mas estava com medo. Mal sabia ao certo o que ia fazer, mas tinha um objetivo e não ia descansar até atingi-lo, ou não se chamava Hyuuga Neji. Iria confessar, com todas as palavras, o que sentia e então, aguardar pelo julgamento da amada que magoara.

Abriu a maçaneta. Entrou na mansão. Se dirigiu passo a passo até o quarto da prima, a distância até lá parecia ter aumentado. O Hyuuga bateu á porta, mas não houve resposta. Resolveu tentar uma abordagem mais direta. Bateu de novo á porta e dessa vez disse:

- Hinata, sei que está aí. Por favor, abra. Precisamos conversar. – Sem resposta. Engoliu o orgulho. – Por favor... Eu...Me desculpe por ontem. Abre a porta, eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu não quero falar com você Neji. – Apesar do baixo tom de voz, as palavras soaram bastante altas na cabeça do moreno. O suficiente para deixá-lo ligeiramente atordoado. Parece que ela não iria abrir a maldita porta...

Foi então que uma idéia ocorreu a Neji. Correu até a frente da casa e esboçou um sorriso. A janela, novamente estava aberta. Mais uma vez ele subiu e sorrateiramente entrou por ela até o quarto de Hinata.

Ela não percebeu de primeira e quando se deu conta da presença do primo, simplesmente ignorou, como se não houvesse ninguém lá. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, abraçada ao travesseiro. Ela o apertou forte e nele escondeu seu rosto. Não queria olhar para Neji, não mesmo. Ela não queria escutar sua voz e nem mesmo sentir seu toque, pois sabia que se sim, ela desmoronaria e o perdoaria de qualquer jeito.

O Hyuuga se sentou na beirada da cama. Suspirou, e começou a falar.

- Hinata, quero que escute com atenção o que vim dizer... Primeiramente eu quero te pedir que me perdoe por ontem a noite. Eu estava confuso e agi sem pensar... Sem pensar se te magoaria ou não, se era certo ou não. Mas foi bom, pois, eu finalmente descobri o porquê de ter feito isso... Eu-

- E qual foi? Estava entediado e resolveu me beijar para variar alguma coisa? – Ela disse em tom ácido, tirando o rosto do travesseiro e fitando-o fixamente.

- Não. Foi porque eu estava... Estou apaixonado por você. – Neji disse tão naturalmente que ele nem mesmo sentiu. Hinata, por sua vez, estava em total estado de choque. Esperava TUDO, menos isso. – Sabe, eu descobri que te amo, Hinata. Estava tudo ali, na minha cara. Eu é que não queria perceber...

Ela abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes para tentar falar alguma coisa, mas foi em vão. Mais uma vez ela queria gritar e correr para os braços dele, queria dizer que sentia o mesmo que o perdoaria de qualquer jeito...Mas não conseguia se mover e sua voz parecia ter morrido...

- Então... Se você não sente o mesmo, eu entendo. – Neji disse finalmente, se levantando. – Terminei com Tenten, portanto...Se você pensar melhor, me procure... – E então se dirigiu a porta.

Ela estava paralisada e sua voz não saia, mas não seria como antes. Não dessa vez. Ela correu e abraçou o Hyuuga tão forte quanto sempre desejou, ficando agarrada ás costas do moreno.

- Neji, eu... Eu também te amo! – Ela disse, sua voz sendo abafada por seus soluços e pelo rosto colado ao amado. Neji sorriu de canto e se virou lentamente para encará-la. Com uma das mãos a deslizar carinhosamente por seu rosto ele propôs:

- Então se case comigo. – Não houve tempo para respostas, pois no segundo seguinte Neji já havia tomado os lábios dela para si, assim como fizera antes, mas esse beijo tinha um sabor diferente do anterior cheio de culpa e sofrimento. Esse novo era o começo de algo distinto, o céu claro que permitiria o sol brilhar o quão forte quisesse só para que ela pudesse assisti-lo, ela, a quem ele amou por tanto tempo sem saber e que sempre o amou em segredo. Estavam finalmente juntos.

* * *

Oh! Eu não morri ainda!  
Pois é, cá está o penúltimo/último capítulo.  
Penúltimo/último porque o epílogo sair ou não depende do meu humor XD  
Eu ia escrevê-lo nesse capítulo mesmo, mas ele ta pronto a tempos e nada da criatividade pro epílogo. Então resolvi postar assim mesmo. ;D  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!  
Mesmo, mesmo!  
E espero que tenham gostado! n.n

Té mais!


	6. Capítulo 6: Epílogo

**Capítulo VI - Epílogo**

* * *

So, yeah, ressurgi do nada pra fazer um epílogo que eu sempre achei que essa fiction precisava. Ela é narrada do ponto de vista da Tenten e contém femmeslash. Yuri. Shojo-ai. MulécomMulé. Chame como quiser.  
Então se você tem algo contra, melhor parar por aqui. :)

Espero que alguém leia esse epílogo incrivelmente atrasado.

* * *

**Talvez** não tenha sido de todo mal ter terminado.

Lá estava ela, Tenten Mitsashi, toda produzida e enfeitada, no casamento do seu ex-namorado e da prima. A morena riu ao se lembrar que há poucos meses atrás a Hyuuga estava prometida para outro, para aquele que todos pensavam que era a escolha certa - Mas Tenten riu consigo de novo quando pensou que era apenas a escolha mais óbvia, assim como ela e Neji. Dessa vez ela não seria a madrinha do casamento, apesar da insistência de Hinata.

Tenten não ficara magoada com ela, de verdade. Havia algo naqueles olhos inocentes da jovem noiva que impediam sua rival de sequer começar a construir algum sentimento ruim contra ela. Bom, ou quem sabe fosse o fato de que todos sabem que Hinata jamais faria nada para magoar ninguém. O fato é que parece impossível detestar alguém como a jovem Hyuuga, por mais que Tenten tenha tentado.

Todos se agitam, algo vai acontecer. Parece que a cerimônia finalmente vai começar.

Um órgão começa a tocar a música clássica. Hinata faz sua entrada de braços dados com seu pai. - Este, por acaso, pareceu aprovar muito mais a nova escolha de marido da filha que a anterior. - Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos do noivo e se moveu, oferecendo seu lugar. E então, Neji olhou para Hinata com _aquele_ olhar. Aquele olhar que ela conhecia, mas que era muito raro de se presenciar no jovem Hyuuga. Um olhar terno; Amor, ela se atrevia dizer.

A cerimônia continuou seu rumo, mas Tenten parecia absorta em seu algo que acabara de notar. _Hinata está grávida? _– Ela se perguntou mentalmente. Mas não era a única a se questionar, entretanto. Um zumbido de cochichos e sussurros pairava sobre o local. Ninguém havia ouvido sobre essa tal gravidez, mas a barriga da Noiva não deixava muitas dúvidas a serem sanadas. Parecia que o próximo herdeiro Hyuuga já estava a caminho.

Depois disso, a Mitsashi foi parabenizar os noivos e se divertiu bastante com o quão desconfortável Neji parecia perto dela, mas foi embora antes da festa.

Ia encontrar alguém.

Esse _alguém_ era, na verdade, o motivo dela ter se arrumado tanto para a festa. Riu mentalmente só de pensar nos ciúmes bobos que ela tinha; Principalmente quando o assunto era Neji. Gostava de provocá-la.

E então, chegou a sua casa, logo encontrando traços que denunciavam que alguém já se encontrava lá. Sorriu ao encontrar quem procurava assistindo TV na sala.

- Por que demorou tanto? - A loira que antes assistia TV perguntou ao constatar a chegada da dona da casa.

- Por que você não foi comigo? - Tenten rebateu com um sorriso afetado na cara. A loira se levantou e diminuiu o espaço entre elas; _Não o suficiente_ - Tenten pensou.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de evento... Além do que, eu não queria ver a cara daquele seu ex-namorado. - A intrusa fez um cara feia ao falar a última parte, mas sua expressão logo mudou para um sorriso brincalhão quando sentiu a morena a puxar para mais perto pela gola.

- Sabe... Se não fosse por ele, nós não estaríamos aqui, assim. - Tenten disse, sua voz apenas um sussurro, a poucos centímetros da outra.

- Que seja. - Respondeu a loira antes de acabar completamente com a distância entre elas e selar seus lábios juntos.

.

.

.

**Talvez** não tenha sido de todo mal ter terminado.

E **talvez** a escolha mais óbvia não seja sempre a mais certa.

Temari definitivamente não era a escolha mais óbvia e Tenten achava bem difícil achar que era a escolha certa, mas ela sabia que isso não era sobre racionalização; Ela sentia que era certo, não precisava fazer sentido.

**Talvez** seja sobre sentir. E não sobre pensar.

**Talvez**, só **talvez**.

* * *

Fim, de verdade.

Eu queria dedicar esse epílogo a Aline. Porque apesar de nunca ter parecido a escolha certa, eu sempre senti que era certo.

Obrigada a quem leu não só esse capítulo, mas a fiction toda também. Até uma próxima, quem sabe?


End file.
